


Skyhold Love and Lust

by markwredfields



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwredfields/pseuds/markwredfields
Summary: Various pairs of Dragon Age ladies enjoy rather explicit relationships with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Josephine was showing Hawke around Skyhold when a moan caught their ear. Walking past a room with an open door, they glanced in. Hawke raised her eyebrows, but Josephine quickly looked the other way.

“I’m terribly sorry about that” she said, walking away. “Sera and Vivienne should know better than to leave the door open.”

“Well, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Some of the people in Hightown are positively … bawdy. And exhibitionist. And I’d be lying if I haven’t thought about it before” Hawke responded with a wink, then continued on her way.  
“Or done it before” Josephine added under her breath.

“Pardon me? I didn’t catch that last thing.” Hawke turned to innocently question Lady Montillier.

Josephine stumbled over her next words. “Well, there’s this book. Um, like what Varric wrote about you. I mean, the things you do in Varric’s are amazing, and I don’t believe half of them, but … er, someone wrote a version of it that was much shorter and … well, far dirtier than the Champion of Kirkwall. I mean, the things you do in that book. Er, I mean, the things this clearly fictitious Hawke does …” she trailed off and looked at her toes. Had her skin been lighter, she would have been blushing fiercely.

Hawke just laughed. “I think I’d like to read this version, if you have it around” she said with a grin.

“Well, Cassandra wouldn’t have it. She’s more into romances. Don’t tell anyone I told you, though. She likes to keep up the stern lady look. Er, I doubt I’d find it in the Skyhold library. Something that smutty shouldn’t be seen by any of our noble guests. I’ll ask Leliana if she knows where my copy is.” Suddenly, a look of horror crossed Josephine’s face. “Er, the Inquisition’s copy, that is.”

Again, Hawke just laughed and gestured for her to lead the way to the spymaster.

\- - - - -

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sera was face up and naked on her bed. Vivienne was also unclothed, kneeling on her face, her quim being licked by the elf. The moan had been hers. She cooled her hands with her magic, and faint wisps rose from her fingers as she played with her dark nipples. She moaned again as Sera tongued deeper into her. Her breathing got louder and quicker, her fingers twisting and pulling her nipples in pleasure. The blonde’s tongue went faster and faster, and she held herself back as long as she could, before the pleasure pushed her over the edge. Gasping and spasming on top of the elf, Vivienne let her orgasm sweep her away. Sera kept licking her, pushing the wave longer and longer. Her nipples were nearly frozen, contrasting with the sweat dripping down her dark skin.

Finally, with one last shake, she collapsed, falling sideways off the elf.

“Heara, that seemed like a good one, all your juice on my face” the blonde said. Vivienne couldn’t reply, just spent some time catching her breath. “Well, I’ll let you wait a bit, but you know what I want.” With that, the elf rolled over and got on all fours, turning around to wiggle her lithe ass near the dark woman’s face.

“My dear, you might want to start without me. But have no fear, I’ll be with you shortly.” Slightly disappointed, Sera put her head down on the bed to free up her hands. One went right to her puss, the other to her clit, and she began rubbing both. A contented sigh emerged.

After a few minutes, Vivienne reach over to her drawer and pulled out a most fascinating device. It look to be a pair of very risqué underwear, leaving little to the imagination, only it was made of very sturdy leather, with a soft silk inside, so as to not chafe the wearer. Attached to the leather was a phallus, made of polished clay, perhaps 7 inches in length, and 1 in diameter. The whole ensemble could only be found in the most discrete shops in Orlais (the ones that were strangely in good straits despite not appearing to sell anything. Well, anything to commoners. Nobles frequented those shops, not that any ever admitted to it). Sometimes called a Wearable Cock (or Wearable), it was made so a woman could have sex as a man does. This one, specifically made to Vivienne’s order, would also give her a measure of pleasure, as there was a small cock on the inside of the underwear, as well as some ridging to satisfy her clit.

After pulling on the Wearable, she also took out a jar of lubricating ointment. It had been designed in the apothecary by Vivienne herself after she discovered Sera’s sexual habits. She covered the Wearable in the ointment, and then wiggled it a bit, simply to bring herself some pleasure.

“So, all this talk of saving the little people, protecting the little people. And there’s nothing you like better than getting stuffed in the coal mine by a Noble” Vivienne leered at the elf ass in front of her.

“Just, hurry and put it in. I’m anxious and all.”

“Alright, dear.” And with that, Vivienne smoothly slid the tip of her cock into Sera’s ass.

“Ooh, that’s the right, that is. Keep going, oh dirtiest of nobles.”

Vivienne wasn’t much into talk like that, but she very much enjoyed pleasuring Sera this way. She slid the rest of the cock into the blonde in a slow motion. Both of them grunted a bit as the Wearable bottomed out, the long cock deep in Sera’s ass and the short cock inside the mage. Sera resumed rubbing her clit and slit, and Vivienne let the Wearable rub her clit for her. She nearly pulled out, then pushed back in, a little faster.

“That’s it, you dirty noble, you can pound my coal mine, you can mine … my … crevice. I’m … argh … slag … dirty … wanton … ungh” Sera’s words descended to gibberish to grunts as Vivienne built up a rhythm.

The sounds of their thighs slapping together added to Sera’s grunts and filled the room, then spilled out the open door. Cassandra walked past and glanced in, meeting Vivienne’s vixen gaze. The mage gave the seeker a sultry smile while Sera remained oblivious, her face down amongst the sheets as she rubbed her nethers frantically.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, reached into the room and pulled the door shut. The door slamming made Sera pause in her self-ministrations. “What was uhn, that noise, uhn?” she managed to get out as Vivienne slammed into her twice more.

“Nothing, my pet; ah. We just had an audience.” The pleasure was causing even her to gasp. Normally she could keep better control than that. Maybe the fact she had been ploughing Sera’s ass while someone watched was making this time even sweeter.

Sera went back to rubbing herself faster and faster. Her grunts became more laborious. Vivienne couldn’t go much faster, but she could go harder. She was sure the noises they were making could be heard halfway across Skyhold, such was the force she was using on the elf. For the second time that session, she could feel a burning pleasure ready to rip through her.

But before it could, it ripped through Sera first. The elf screamed in pleasure and squirted liquid from her quim, collapsing onto the bed as her legs were unable to support the massive orgasm the mage had given her. Her hands jerked against her clit as if by instinct, while her mind was soaring in the sky, exploding like stars. Her twitching body was ridden into the bed by Vivienne, who was now frantically pummelling the blonde’s tight hole, desperately trying to bring about her own orgasm.

Just as Sera was about to recover, Vivienne’s orgasm tore through her, and she collapsed on top of her partner. “Oof” was all the elf could say, but she could tell the way Viv had spasms on top of her that this was a good one for both of them. The mage’s pelvis inadvertently thrust deeper into Sera, prolonging both of their pleasures. Sera shrieked again, and even Vivienne groaned in pleasure. Both of them lay there convulsing for nearly a minute, until finally they had calmed down.

Gradually they came to their senses, and Vivienne rolled off Sera so the elf could finally get a deep breath. The clay cock popped as it exited her ‘coal mine’. Sera rolled onto her back and inhaled deeply, her firm breasts pushing out. Exhale, inhale. Exhale, inhale. Vivienne turned her head, admiring the small breasts and cute areolas as they rose and fell for a few quiet minutes. Cooling her hands again, she reached out to play with Sera’s nipples.

“Ooh, ready to go again so soon, yeah?” The elf gasped aloud.

“Not really, but I am admiring the view.” With that, the mage rolled onto her side, and took one of the elf’s nipples in her mouth, while playing with the other with an iced hand. Things were going to be fun again.

\- - - - -

Hawke followed Josephine up to the aerie, on the third floor of the rotunda, where Leliana and the other spies did their reports. They found the spymaster hard at work, pouring over reports so much she was sweating.

“Hello, Lel” Josephine said as she interrupted the redhead’s concentration.

“Hello, Josie.” She smiled and nodded at her second guest. “It’s nice to see you, Hawke. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing well. Josephine was just showing me around the fortress.”

“Well, it’s quite impressive. Josie can also be quite the tour guide. She knows all sorts of things we could never remember. We’re lucky to have her.”

“Oh, thanks, Lel. I’m sure you know more than enough to keep us afloat as well. There’s just one matter I’m hoping you can help me with.”

“Of course.”

Josephine walked to the spymaster’s desk and leaned over it. Leliana did the same. The diplomat whispered her question into the spymaster’s ear. The redhead giggled, then whispered back into the brunette’s ear.

Josephine’s eyes snapped fully open, a look of absolute horror on her face. “You …” She couldn’t finish her sputtering sentence. Instead, she lifted the hem of her dress as much as modesty allowed and sprinted down the stairs. Hawke, alarmed, ran after her.

\- - - -

As Hawke left her office, Leliana leaned back in her chair and placed one hand on the head in her lap. “Keep going. That wasn’t much of an interruption and I’m almost there.”

Morrigan was hidden under the desk. She had been quietly licking the bottomless redhead during the entire conversation. She kept at the spy’s womanhood, working her tongue deep inside, enjoying the taste of one of her oldest friends. The redhead was so controlled, it was sometimes tough to tell when she was close, or when she came. This time, the only signals were her instructions, and the hand on her head, pressing her into the deliciousness that the witch had missed for far too long. Her tongue had been exploring the deepest crevices of the spy’s inner sanctum, but now she plied herself to speed. Her licking increased, bottom to top, wedging her tongue as far as she could into the spy.

“Hmmmmmm …” Leliana sighed in pleasure. The witch was so good, her composure might slip. That was alright, no one else was in the Aerie. She let go a little more, gently thrusting her loins into Morrigan’s face and rubbing her breasts through her top. The witch’s pace increased again, and Leliana could feel her juices start flowing out of her. It wouldn’t be long now. Her hand pressed against Morrigan’s head more insistently now, and she ground against her friend’s face with more force.

Morrigan kept her head still, merely leaving her tongue out as far as she could, and let the redhead ride her as hard as she could. A steadily rising groan sounded above her, turning into a shout as the spy’s puss clamped onto her tongue. Her face was flooded with woman’s cum. She deeply inhaled the wonderful fragrance as her friend orgasmed around her, tongue still firmly held in puss.

Leliana held onto her friend’s head like a buoy in an ocean as the pleasure raged through her body. It shook her, rocked her, curled her around her friend. Her muscles seized, and she knew she was leaking juices into her friend’s face and mouth. Gradually, the storm passed and she calmed down, leaning back in her chair. The brunette kissed her thighs and stroked her legs until she finally pushed her chair pack, letting Morrigan escape the cramped space.

“Now, ‘tis my turn, I should think.”

Leliana kissed her lightly on the lips and replied. “Oh, you should think right.”  
“But not here. I would like some fresh air.” With that, Morrigan sashayed to the door. There, she paused to remove her torn robes and skirt, and her undergarments, before opening the door and stepping into the sunlight.

Leliana doffed the rest of her clothes and opened a drawer, pulled out a file, and removed the obsidian cock hiding underneath it. 7 inches long and 1 wide, polished to a gleaming black. Then she followed the witch out the door.

Morrigan stood just outside the aerie, on the parapets. It had a good view of the middle and southern courtyards. If the guards in the tower were so inclined, they could probably see one of their bosses and her friend completely naked and about to make love, but the patrols generally faced outwards, searching for external threats.

Leliana came up behind the witch and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. Morrigan smiled, then leaned forward to rest her hands on the stone railing, breaking the embrace. The redhead sank down behind her to a level even with the brunette’s loins. She put her hand on her friend’s back, so Morrigan’s rear pushed out even more, then licked all the way from her button to the top of her cleft. Morrigan shivered at first touch, but that may just have been a breeze. Again, Leliana licked the entire length of Morrigan’s nethers. Again the shiver, and she was certain it was no breeze.

Leliana was very intrigued with Morrigan’s cute rosebud, and concentrated on licking it. Eventually, she stiffened her tongue and forced it inside.

“I’ve not had many an adventure there” Morrigan moaned as she tensed. She leaned over even farther, resting her head on her folded arms. The spymaster continued to lick out her firm arse, and finally started to use the fake cock she had carried on the witch’s puss.

Morrigan moaned again as Leliana worked her own brand of magic. Apparently the years of being surrounded by ladies had taught the spy many tricks since their days together in Ferelden.

Leliana continued her ministrations, but it was a little uncomfortable trying to get the right angle. Eventually she stopped, reaching back inside the door for Morrigan’s robes while the mage looked on, disappointed to find her pleasure ceased. She was not disappointed for long, as the redhead laid the garments on the stone and motioned for brunette to lie down on them. Morrigan complied, and no sooner had she done so than the spy dove right back into the task of pleasuring her.

Leliana knelt in front of the witch and licked her black-haired quim this time. One hand kept her from tipping over, the other held the obsidian cock. Well covered in the witch’s juices, she worked it into her friend’s arse. Morrigan grimaced slightly at the intrusion, but Leliana was nibbling her clit, and soon the anal pain was anal pleasure. She began to play with her breasts and nipples, letting her friend tend to her lower half.

A crescendo was building within her. Tiny sparks leapt from her fingers, shocking her nipples and adding to the wave within her. It would not be long now. Leliana’s tongue tip was hitting the exact right place in her. The obsidian was pistoning in and out of her, stretching her arse and her bowels. Her right hand left her breasts and swept Leliana’s hair of her face. Their eyes locking seemed to push Morrigan over the edge. The cock slammed into her farther than before. Sparks arced between her nipples, and Leliana kept her tongue exactly where it should be. Through it all, the brunette’s extended moans, the shivering and shaking, Morrigan and Leliana kept their eyes on each other. The witch couldn’t tell, but it certainly seemed like spy was grinning as her orgasm tore through her.

After some time, she settled down. Leliana crawled up her body, and indeed, she was smiling. Their lips met, and Morrigan tasted herself on her friend’s lips. Leliana’s tongue delved into her mouth, but Morrigan was too tired to return the favour. Eventually Leliana broke the kiss to lie down beside the witch. Morrigan rolled onto her side to again meet her gaze. Their arms went around each other, and again their lips met, softly, sensually.

\- - - - - 

Hawke followed Josephine at a run. Down two flights of stairs, across the main room of the castle (with a lot of curious heads turning their way), through a short hallway, and then to the diplomat’s large office. Josephine skidded to a halt at her desk and searched it frantically, papers flying everywhere before settling to the floor. There, she found the incredibly dirty book she was looking for, placed upon her desk where anyone in the past few days could have found it … under a stack of reports about mining on the Storm Coast. They were rather dry reports, and looked to have been there for at least a month.

Josephine’s heart rate gradually slowed back to normal. Gritting her teeth, she laughed inwardly at herself. Of course Leliana wouldn’t do anything to ruin her reputation with any of the guests at Skyhold, she had just had a bit of fun teasing the diplomat, hiding the book in public where it would never be found.

Of course, this would demand some form of payback. Perhaps a woman’s ‘toy’ in one of the raven’s cages …

\- - - - -

After her patrol, Cassandra walked to the bedroom she shared with the inquisitor. She found her lover already there, in her night clothes.

“Vivienne and Sera were at it with again. With the door open.” She said.

Inquisitor Adaar raised her eyebrows. “I knew Sera would probably be like that, but Vivienne? I had no idea.”

“Well, maybe Sera’s gotten her into some bad habits. When I looked in, Vivienne gave a look as if to say ‘why don’t you join us?’”

“And you didn’t? Why miss out on all that fun?”

Cassandra merely chuckled and removed her gauntlets before sitting down on the bed, bending down to unstrap her boots.

“Here, let me help you” the unhorned Qunari whispered seductively in her ear.

“So I take it I won’t miss out on having fun tonight? My my.” Cassandra replied. With that, she pulled her right boot off as Adaar began undoing the straps on her breastplate. Once the left boot was off, Cassandra held out her arms beside her as the inquisitor lifted off her chest protection. As she placed it on the armor rack, the warrior stood up and removed her belt & codpiece. She bent down to remove her legplates as Adaar walked back to the bed.

“Well, I have to say, I admire this view” she said, gazing fondly at the warrior’s supple arse.

Cassandra looked back over her shoulder and grinned, swivelling her hips, as a dancer at a brother would. She slowly licked her finger while making sultry eyes at the inquisitor, then undid the clasps around her legs. Making a show of it her woman could appreciate. The Inquisitor whistled and cat-called, and both of them laughed. “I still have two more layers to get out of. And I could probably use a bath, to get rid of all this sweat.”

“Well, I think we’ll be building up a new layer of sweat, but it’s your wish.”

“Oh, it’s my wish? Then why don’t you help me bathe?” Cassandra replied as she peeled out of her sweaty (and frankly, a little rank) shirt and trousers. She placed them on the balcony to get some air into them, then followed the now naked inquisitor into the private lavatory. There, she finally doffed her last undergarment, revealing her privates to the admiring view of the Qunari.

The inquisitor was just warming up the water with some fire spells but she had to pause to take in the view. “Maker, I love you” she said softly. “Ah, you just love me for my body” Cassandra replied, chuckling, before bending down to kiss the still-kneeling Adaar passionately.

The Qunari broke the kiss and stood up, staring deeply into her lover’s eyes. “No, I love you for your everything.” They kissed again, tenderly, and it seemed to last for an eternity, their hands on each other’s backs, each other’s necks, each other’s heads, pressing themselves together, willing themselves to be one.

Alas, it had to end. Cassandra broke the kiss and stepped into the tub before gasping “Ah! It’s still cold.”

“Well, that’s what you get for distracting me.” The inquisitor stepped into the large tub as well and conjured a flame to heat the water. Cassandra sat down, reached for some soap and a washcloth, and began to scrub herself free from the remains of a day’s hard work patrolling the keep.

While she was working on herself, Adaar sat behind her and began kneading her shoulders and back, working out the kinks and knots that had developed. “Mmm, that’s good.”

“Well, I would certainly hope so. All that hard work deserves a reward.”

“A reward beyond getting to sleep in your bed, in your arms every night?”

“A reward beyond even that” the mage replied.

Cassandra raised a leg and rested it on the edge of the tub, rubbing away the sweat and dirt. She switched legs, cleaned it thoroughly, then merely sat and rested as her lover massaged her back. She smiled and closed her eyes when the hands crept around her front, encircling her waist, and she felt soft kisses on her neck and scalp. The inquisitor gently pulled them both back, so she could sit with her back against the tub. Cassandra leaned back against her, resting against those wonderful breasts she loved tasting. Again, kisses on her head and hands around her waist. She was perfectly content.

The kisses increased in intensity, and one hand drifted higher while the other drifted lower. Cassandra turned her head and met her lover lips with her own. Fingers played with a nipple and more slipped into her velvet box. Her own hands caressed the inquisitor’s legs, then moved of their own accord atop her lovers, guiding her to the spots that left her quivering the most. Not that Adaar needed the guidance. She had plenty of practice.

Cassandra began moving her hips, rushing to meet the hand as it entered her, striving to take more. The fingers probed deeper, faster, as her breathing sped up. Her grinding also pressed her shapely buttocks against the Qunari’s clit, pleasuring them both. Cassandra broke the kiss as her breaths came in heaves. The fingers in her puss were joined by a thumb on her clit, and her pelvic thrusts were sloshing water about the tub.

Finally, with one great gasp, she hunched over and froze. A torrent of pleasure coursed through her, starting with the two fingers inside her and the thumb on her button, rising through her body to join with the fingers squeezing her nipples before exploding in her mind. She shivered, shook, as the wave coursed back down to her toes. Again and again, it repeated. The thumb was like beautiful agony, rubbing against her clit and keeping the torrent going. The fingers inside her a joyous torment, never letting the pleasure cease. Her breaths came in ragged gasps as she shivered in the arms of her lover.

Slowly, her shivers slowed, then ceased. Her breaths still erratic, she was still leaning forwards. Gradually, she leaned back against the inquisitor, becoming aware that her lover was now thrusting her hips against her and causing the sloshing the water.

“Thank you. That was wonderful” She said, but Adaar didn’t answer, caught in the midst of her own pleasure. ‘Time to help with that’ the warrior thought to herself, and turned around. The mage stopped her thrusting for a moment, but only so Cassandra could kneel in front of her and slip two fingers into her quim. Cassandra propped herself up with one arm on the edge of the tub, and bent to kiss the inquisitor. Adaar’s hands were both busy with her own breasts, gently rubbing and squeezing the nipples, kneading the flesh around them.

Cassandra’s ministrations were slow but forceful. Her thumb mashed Adaar’s clit, radiating ecstasy through the Qunari. Her index and middle finger reached as far as they could inside the mage, scratching at unknown nubs of pleasure within. Adaar’s hips thrust against her hand, again and again, so forcefully she nearly slipped. The water was white with turmoil as Cassandra splayed her hand more, reached further. Her ring and little finger slipped beneath the grinding hips, and merely touched the inquisitor’s other entrance, her rosebud.

It set her off. She squealed and thrashed, the orgasm coursed through her. It was all Cassandra could do to keep her fingers in her lover, on her lover. Adaar’s fingers were pulling her own nipples in what was almost a painful way, amplifying the pleasure that had started in her loins. The water heaved and splashed as her hips thrust against Cassandra’s hand. Biting grunts escaped Adaar’s lips as the pleasure swept up and down her body. Her puss was on fire, her clit ablaze, her nipples aflame. The ecstasy shook her, throttled her, tore her apart, before finally giving way to the gentle embrace of the woman she loved.

Cassandra’s hand had been forced out of the inquisitor’s honey pot in one of the spasms. Now, it wrapped around her waist. The lips met again after being broken during the wild thrashing. Adaar’s hands left her own body to encircle the warrior, pulling her down and turning so their bodies lay side by side in the now calm and cooling pool.

The mage broke the kiss. “Thank you” she whispered to her lover. “Thank you,” Cassandra replied, smiling. They lay there, eyes closed, resting in each other’s arms, until the water cooled too much to stay in.

They stepped out. Cassandra took a towel and dried herself off. Adaar closed her eyes, made fists in front of her waist, and exhaled once, sharply. The water disappeared from her skin in a puff of steam, the fire magic having done its job.

Together, they returned to the bedroom. Adaar picked up her discarded nightrobe from the bed, and Cassandra took hers out of the drawers. Climbing into bed, Cassandra sighed and said “You really should talk with Vivienne and Sera. They can’t be distracting everyone this way.”

“Well, perhaps I’ll let Josephine handle it. Vivienne will never do anything unless it benefits her directly, and Josie will think of a reason for her keep the door closed.”

“At least tell her to put a sock on the door, like Dagna and Harding do for the undercroft. Maker, the amount of times I’ve seen Harritt walking away from his own shop, unable to get in.” Cassandra chuckled, but Adaar merely paused.

“… Dagna and Harding? I had no idea they were together.”

“Really? I don’t think they’re trying to keep it a secret.”

Adaar sighed. “There are just some things I’ll never spot.”

“Don’t worry about it, my love.” Cassandra reassured her. Then she giggled, a sound she disliked herself for making.

“What?”

“I was just thinking, with your height, Harding or Dagna could probably lick your … ahem, without stooping.”

Adaar chuckled. “Don’t worry. You’re the only person I want licking my honey pot, my puss, my velvet tantalus, my-”

“If you keep going, I just might.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem fair, unless I can taste yours as well.”

“I think that can be arranged” Cassandra replied, and switched position, so her legs rested on her pillow. It was going to be a good night.

\- - - - -

Josephine handed the book to Hawke. Hawke started thumbing through it, then decided it was best to do that in private, if only to protect the reputations of them both.

“You wouldn’t have a bag I could surreptitiously carry this in, would you?” she asked.

The diplomat rummaged around a bit more, came up empty and shrugged.

“Sorry, I haven’t got – wait, I think I might have something”. With that, she started looking through her reports. With a triumphant “aha”, she held up a rather thick report. “You can hide it in here, if you want.”

Hawke saw it was a report on recent activity in Kirkwall. She slid the book in so it couldn’t be seen, then sighed. “I should probably read this report, as well.”

“Perhaps. It might be beneficial if we had some of your insights in there. But enough of that. Shall I show you to your room? You may have some reading to do.”

“Of course. But I wouldn’t expect anything on that report for quite a few days.” They laughed, and Josephine led them out of her office.

\- - - - -

Down in the undercroft …

“Sock on the doorknob”

“Yep”

“Borrowed Vivienne’s ointment?”

“Yep”

“Sexy ass naked?”

“Well, I’ve got this rather nice clay cock on, but besides that, yep.”

“Then come and get me, you sexy minx.” With that, Dagna turned around and leaned forward. She rested her hands on the end of a bench, presenting her rump to a Wearable-wielding Harding. This one was shorter than Vivienne’s, being only 5 inches in length and 1 across. Dwarves don’t need as much to be just as satisfied.

Harding coated the instrument in ointment and kept a handful. She rubbed it on Dagna’s rear end, making sure to get plenty into her deep road, digging into the arcanist’s ass with her fingers. Satisfied, she removed her fingers, carefully lined up the cock, and plunged into Dagna’s rear in one swift movement. Resting barely a second, she pulled out and plunged back in. Not even resting this time, she repeated the action much quicker. Again and again. Dwarves may not be much sizewise, but they make up for it in speed and ferocity. Dagna’s breasts couldn’t even sway with the pounding, they merely shook beneath her. The scout hammered Dagna’s rear end with a passion to make any smith-caste proud.

So unrestrained were her strokes that less than 5 minutes after she started, Dagna was coming upon her first orgasm. She had started groaning when Harding had first entered her, but the groans grew louder and higher, sharper and faster, matching with the slaps their bodies made coming together. With a sudden burst, the moment of rapture spilled over her, pulsing from her bowels to her brain. The instrument in her ass kept going, pushing it further, echoing the joyous beams in her body. Her arms gave out, and she fell stomach-first onto the bench, but Harding kept going. The wave of pleasure washed out of Dagna, subsiding to a warm glow centered on her violated rectum.

Harding kept it up, determined to bring Dagna to another peak. It might take more work and more time, but she would get there. Already her groans were getting louder. Dagna’s breasts were rubbed by the bench as Harding rammed into her, rocking her entire body back and forth on the rough surface. Maybe she should have started this way, if her nipples were telling her anything. The warm glow centered in her ass slowly grew into a white hot flame of pleasure. A few minutes later, some squeals escaped her, preceding a scream of ecstasy as another orgasm swept over her. This time, Harding slowed down the tremendous butt pounding, easing the clay in and out of Dagna’s shapely ass while the arcanist trembled and quaked beneath her.

It seemed like forever until Dagna stopped moaning and quivering. Finally her shaking stopped, and she rested face down on the bench before Harding lightly slapped her ass.

“You can rest on the floor. I have an idea for this bench.”

The arcanist rolled clumsily to the floor, landing awkwardly as she still hadn’t recovered yet.

Harding rummaged through the drawers around the undercraft until she found what she wanted – a large nail. Almost a spike, in fact. It was nearly 7 inches long, and at least a quarter inch wide. Taking a hammer from the hanging tools, she went over to her discarded cloths and rifled through her pockets. She finally pulled out a small wooden doweling. Roughly 4½ inches long and an inch wide, it had slightly rounded edges on one side. The scout returned to the bench and places the doweling about an inch from the edge of the bench. She lined up the nail with the doweling and gave it a few solid whacks.

Dagna saw was she was doing and rose from the floor to help.

“Here, hold the doweling where you want it. I’ll use the hammer, since I’m the builder here.” She said. Harding nodded and held the wooden rod in place while Dagna took the hammer to it. In no time, the rod was affixed to the bench, a nearly perfect sex toy. Dagna took a look at it and grimaced. With a carefully aimed blow, she struck the side of the rod, so it jutted up at an angle.

“What was that for?” Harding asked.

“Well, I think it’ll bend more, allow you to lean forward if you want to lie flat and you stomach. It might even let you take it up the ass, if you lay on your back.” The arcanist replied.

“Well, I think I’ll just take it in my honey pot for now. You get to take me up the ass this time.”

“I’ve just been pounded in the ass, and just pounded this wooden cock. I’m not sure how much more pounding is left in me.”

“Well, join me when you’re ready. I want to take a ride.” With that, Harding slipped out of her Wearable and straddled the bench. She carefully lined up the cock with her pussy and lowered herself slowly onto in. She gasped with pleasure. “Oh, we’ve done this right.” She leaned forwards so she was facedown on the bench, her breasts rubbing against the rough grain of the wood, and ground her hips against the wonderful wooden intrusion.

Dagna looked at Harding’s shapely ass waving slowly in the air, and couldn’t resist. She slipped into her own Wearable (the same size as Harding’s), lathered it up with ointment, and plunged it into the scout’s winking hole.

“Aaaaah, thanks for joining me” Harding sighed in pleasure. The arcanist rode her slow, letting her get used to two intruders at once. The Wearable bottomed out inside her, jiggling her cheeks as Dagna pulled out. Back in, nice and slow. It was quite a bit different than the ferocious pounding when the two positions had been reversed. This time, it was almost … relaxing.

Harding sighed in pleasure again and let Dagna set the pace. It would take awhile to cum, but it would be intense. Dagna kept at the slow pace, enjoying the sight of the polished clay disappearing into the scout’s bowels. Every time she bottomed out, Harding would rock forwards, rubbing her nipples on the bench. Then she would rock back, taking more of the wooden cock back into her.

As the minutes stretched on, and Harding’s body grew used to accommodating the phallic violators, she waved for Dagna to pick up the pace. The arcanist complied. She might not have Harding’s speed or power, but she would try as best she could.

“Oh, yeah” spilled from Harding’s mouth as the pace grew faster. Now, her body was constantly rocking, the cock in her puss or her ass alternated being fully inside her. Her nipples ground against the bench. Her partner slapped her ass even as she plundered it.

Dagna went faster. More words of approval from the scout as their thighs repeatedly slapped together. She slammed into that beautiful ass again and again, mixing in the occasional slap.

Grunts found their way into Harding’s stream of yeses, rising higher and higher in pitch. A ball of pure pleasure was building in her backside. Her holes stretched wide, the arcanist’s tool once again bottomed out, probing farther inside her bowels, her belly, than she thought possible. A hand stung her ass cheek and she let out a howl as the ball of pleasure exploded. Her pussy did too, spurting out juices around the wooden rod. She rose, desperate to get it out of her, driving the clay cock even deeper. She shrieked again, spurted girl cum all over the bench, all over the floor.

Her limbs seized and she shook with ecstasy. Dagna’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her up off the bench. She spasmed in her lover’s embrace once, twice, thrice, coating more of the floor with her juices. She gave wordless squeaks as the pleasure gradually settled back down into her bottom, wrapped around the clay invader still buried within.

Together, they gradually settled onto the floor beside the bench, doing their best to avoid Harding’s cum. It had made quite a mess. They’d have to clean up before anyone saw it. But for now, it was just time to rest.

\- - - - -

Josephine finally showed Hawke to her room. It wasn’t terribly large, but it was pleasant enough. A bed with a thick mattress, a thick rug in front of a mantle, a pile of logs to one side, and a small table with two chairs tucked into it.

“Welcome to your home for … however long you decide to stay.”

“Home … I haven’t really had a home in a number of years.” Hawke sounded wistful.

“Oh? I didn’t know that. I though you went somewhere after Kirkwall” The diplomat said.

“I went to a great many places after Kirkwall. Being hunted by the chantry does that to anyone. I could never stay in one place for any length of time. The longest I stayed was a tiny village outside of Vinders for three weeks. Most of my time was spent in the wilderness, just camping.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Josephine glanced down at her feet, clearly uncomfortable. Hawke seemed not to notice, lost in her memories, gazing into the empty fireplace and seeing nothing.

Using the hearth as an excuse to break the tension, Josephine added some logs to the fireplace, but then was lost as to what to do next. “I’m sorry, the inquisitor could conjure up some flames, but I don’t have much capacity for lighting fires.”

This seemed to break Hawke out of her reverie. She shook her head clear and smiled. “Allow me. I got quite a bit of practice.” With that, she took some flint and tinder out of her rucksack and struck some sparks. After a few tries, some of the smaller pieces of wood caught fire, and soon there was a crackling fire warming the cozy room.

“This is quite nice. A sight better than whatever hole I could find to sleep in.” Hawke commented.

Josephine reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Then I hope you can stay for quite some time. Moving around must have been hard, and doing it alone must have been harder. So I hope … no, I know you can count us friends.”

Eyes still on the fire, Hawke patted the hand. “Thank you. That means a lot. At least I didn’t burden anyone else with this roaming. Merrill and Bethany are making a life together among the Dalish. I guess two mages together can find a common ground easier than most. And whatever mischief Isabela caused Aveline, they eventually married. Something about ‘Belligerent sexual tension.’ I never understood it, but I was, and am, very happy for them.”

She paused, then reached for the book. “But enough moping. Let’s see what treasures await.” Josephine laughed, glad to have a different topic to talk about.

“Hmm …” Hawke muttered as she flipped through the book. “Didn’t do that. Didn’t do that. Can’t do that. This one’s impossible. Tried that, didn’t work.” Josephine listened with a grin as the rogue listed the inaccuracies in the book. She was startled when the book came flying out of Hawke’s hand to hit the wall with a thump. The former champion looked furious. “I have never felt that way about Bethany! This book is disgusting!” Had the author been in the room, Josephine was sure he would have found a dagger in his guts, meeting a quick end.

Josephine tried to diffuse the situation. “I know you don’t. Everybody knows you don’t. That’s just the nature of this … smut. I skip that section, to be honest” she lied “but some people are excited by that time of thing. Not me. Or anyone here.” Hawke still looked angry, but calmed down with a few short, cleansing breaths.

“It’s just … I love my sister, and would never hurt her. I’ve never thought of her that way, and I don’t ever want to.”

“I know. People really don’t think you do. It’s just a book. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, that book is wrong. I don’t think about my sister that way, I can’t do most of the things described, I’ve never magically been endowed with a penis, and my breasts do not look like melons with olives tacked on.” She ended in a huff, but it was a playful huff. She realised she was taking a lot out on the diplomat, and wanted to show she wasn’t entirely a poor sport devoid of humour.

Josephine chuckled and with a fit of nerve, said “Well, I don’t know. I’ve never seen them.” Her gaze met the champion’s, and she willed the butterflies in her stomach to be still. Hawke shrugged and chuckled as well, then lifted off her leather armor and undershirt. Posing with her fists on her hips, she pushed out her chest so the diplomat could see her profile. “Well?” she asked.

“Nope, sorry. Not melons. Or olives. Rather nice to see, though.”

“Well then you, my dear Josephine, have excellent taste in breasts.” Hawke said imperiously.

“Please, call me Josie. And I don’t believe I’ve tasted your breasts yet.” She was surprised at her own nerve. Hawke seemed to be also, but instead of covering up, she merely raised an eyebrow. It was all the invitation the dark-skinned woman needed.

She closed the gap between the two women and knelt in front of the blond rogue. Both arms went around Hawke’s waist while her mouth went right to her left breast. Hawke’s hands were busy behind her, untying the knots the held her dress up. She did her best to undo the garments at Hawke’s waist. Eventually, the clothes fell to the floor, leaving Hawke naked and Josephine only with her underpants.

Hawke put both her hands on Josephine’s shoulders and gently pushed her back and down, onto the rug. The diplomat wriggled out of her skivvies, and Hawke dove into her enticing dark puss. The aroma nearly overwhelmed her. So sweet, so exotic, so different than anything she had tasted before. She licked with a fervor, her tongue reaching deep inside the brunette.

Josephine groaned, the sound welling up from deep inside her body. Her eyes were closed, her hands on her breasts. She groaned again. Hawke was clearly as expert as the book claimed. Her tongue was already drawing forth Josie’s juices, farther inside her than she thought possible, wonderfully scraping along her velvet walls, lighting the nerves inside her on fire.

Hawke did her best to swallow the delicious juices, listening in satisfaction to the groans from her partner. She curved her tongue to reach new places in her new friend. The groan rose to a scream, and she was rewarded with a flood of woman’s cum as Josie tensed and came. She swallowed again and again, keeping her tongue in place, riding out the diplomat’s quivering. It lasted several moments before the shaking stopped. Hawke swallowed again, getting the last of Josie’s spurts. The rest had drenched her face, giving her a wonderful, natural perfume.

Soon, it was the diplomat’s turn to return the favor. She had Hawke kneel against the bed, then partially lie on it, exposing her puss and rosebud to the eager brunette. She also grabbed an onyx cock that had been lying on one of the chairs. 8 inches long and 1 across.

“In case you ever got lonely.” Josie explained with a naughty grin.

“Not much chance of that now, is there?” Hawke had turned her head to see what Josie was up to.

The dark-skinned woman knelt behind the champion and slid the fake cock easily into Hawke’s dripping puss. Then she set to work licking out the champions beautiful arse.

“Oh, you know just what I like.” Hawke said. She reached back and pulled her cheeks apart, giving Josie deeper access. In her tongue went, tasting Hawke’s most private hole, wiggling around and reaching deep. Her hand was busy as well, sliding the onyx in and out of the champion’s wet woman’s well.

The dual pleasures were incredible, and it had been a very long time since Hawke had been with anyone. With Josie’s wonderful ministrations, it wouldn’t be long before she was pushed over the edge. She could feel her puss stretch around the fake cock, her nerves alight. When Josie’s tongue hit just the right spot, she screamed. Her puss forced the onyx from it before a torrent of juices flowed out. Her arse clamped down on the diplomat’s tongue, nearly forcing it out, but Josie had her face buried between Hawke’s cheeks and she was determined to ride out the champion’s orgasm while tasting her from inside her puckered hole.

Hawke shivered and shook, the pleasure ripping through her, echoing from her head to her toes. Every twitch of the tongue in her rear pushed it farther, echoing more. Her puss would not stop squirting cum onto the bed, as if Josie’s tongue was conjuring more.

Eventually the ecstasy subsided. Hawke rolled over, panting, but Josie merely took this as a sign to feast on her tender vulva and moist quim. The diplomat took hold of the onyx cock and placed the tip on the rogue’s anus. Giving the champion a moment to relax her bowels, Josie slid the well lubed cock into Hawke’s well-licked arse.

Hawke had never taken anything that big up there before, but the size only added to the pleasure. Her world began to shrink, from the room, down to her body, then to her loins. She was only aware of two places, her honey pot and her bowels, exquisitely stretched and filled with tongue and stone. It seemed like she had just come down from one cataclysmic wave and now she was ready to crest another.

Josie’s tongue went faster as Hawke’s moans got higher. Just as she had slammed the fake cock deep into Hawke’s bowels, she stretched her tongue as far as it would go into the champion’s womanhood and hit the perfect spot. Hawke screamed again, came again, flooded cum again. This time it was Josie’s turn to drink down the wonderful juices, be perfumed by natural aroma. Again, she waited out the shivering and shaking that came with the champion’s orgasm. Again, she kept the champion’s arse full, keeping her orgasm going as long as she could. She twisted the onyx inside Hawke’s bowels, and was rewarded with another scream, another flood of delicious juice. Another twist, another scream, this time dying abruptly. Alarmed, Josie checked on Hawke. The pleasure had been too much, and the champion had passed out.

Smiling, the diplomat carefully removed the onyx from Hawke, then swung the rogue’s legs onto the bed. Lying down next to her, she pressed herself close to the champion, inhaling the fragrance of sex in the room, and sighed contentedly. She waited for her new friend to wake up.


	2. Skyhold Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amorous couples come together

Dragon Age: Inquisition 2

 

Dagna opened the door to the undercroft and strode up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she opened the door and peeked out. No one was about, so she crept across the throne room towards the Inquisitor’s quarters.

 

“Shouldn’t we get our clothes?” Harding whispered from behind her.

“Only if you want the hassle of getting into and out of them again, just to cross a few feet of open space.” Dagna whispered back.

 

“Alright, but if someone sees us, you’re the distraction.” Dagna giggled and Harding lightly smacked her naked rear. The sound of her hand hitting flesh echoed in the empty hall, and spurred the dwarves towards their goal. They opened the door to their leader’s quarters and quickly went in.

 

\- - - -

 

“Well, that’s probably not a good sign …” Leliana whispered to herself.

 

“What?” Morrigan whispered back. They were both looking around the corner, having spied the dwarves sneaking into the Inquisitor’s rooms.

 

“Dagna and Harding are up to something. Probably seeing if the Inquisitor has anything interesting that she hasn’t shared with them.”

 

“And I take it she has a great many things she doesn’t want Dagna getting her hands on?”

 

“Yes.” Leliana replied. “At least, not yet.” She sighed “I should probably go and stop them. Or at least, point them towards something less destructive.” With that, she left her position at the entrance to the aerie and strode off down the hall of the throne room. Morrigan followed closely.

 

“You don’t have to come, Morrigan. This shouldn’t take long, and then we can get back to more … interesting activities.”

 

“Is that why we’re still naked? If that’s the case, I should think we can have some interesting activities right there in the Inquisitor’s room.”

 

Leliana stopped, a shocked look on her face. Morrigan had a mischievous smile on her face, and beckoned her forwards, towards the waiting door.

 

\- - - -

 

“What do you think they’re all up to?” Sera wondered quietly.

 

“I don’t know, but that room is going to be crowded with naked women pretty soon. We should dress ourselves if we’re to join them.” Vivienne replied, just as softly.

 

“Aw, have some fun. It’d be good if e’ryone saw your good bits. I mean, you’re good all over, but you should show off your bits. I like ‘em, anyway.”

 

Vivienne considered this, then shrugged. She was a beautiful woman, and had nothing to be ashamed of. With that decided, she left the archway from the garden and walked towards the Inquisitor’s rooms.

 

\- - - -

 

“I don’t know how you convinced me to do this naked. It’s cold, and people could see us!” Josephine hissed at Hawke, partially annoyed, but mostly embarrassed.

 

“That’s the point.” Hawke replied with a grin. She and Josephine snuck along the battlements towards the great hall. In a moment of reflection, she realised she was putting the diplomat in a difficult spot. She herself had had plenty of experience sneaking around, disappearing almost entirely within view of others, and would have no trouble remaining unseen wherever she decided to go in Skyhold. Josephine … well, not so much.

 

Hawke spotted the door they were aiming for and quietly opened it. They arrived inside the throne room on the second floor. A long look revealed no one else, so Hawke beckoned Josephine to follow her. They snuck along the upper floor to the stairs and quickly glanced down. No one. They crept down the stairs and paused again. Hawke surveilled the ground floor carefully and again saw no one. The coast clear, they walked quietly but quickly to Adaar’s rooms and opened the door.

 

\- - - -

 

A small candle revealed the forms of a few other people.

 

“Who’s that?” someone whispered in the gloom.

 

“It’s Josephine and someone else.” The soft reply.

 

“Hawke, I think her name is.”

 

“That’s right. What’s going on here?”

 

“I don’t know, I thought we were the only ones here.”

 

“I wanted to keep you two out of trouble.”

 

“I wanted to make sure you got into the right trouble.”

 

There was a lot of quiet shuffling and ruffling as eyes adjusted to the dark.

 

Suddenly, every lamp in the large room flared to life. The room was filled with light, as if it were noon on a cloudless day. The women in the room threw up their arms to block their eyes. When they lowered them, they saw Adaar standing on the stairs in battle stance, staff in hand but wearing nothing. Her eyes took in her guests, and she relaxed, standing up straight. Cassandra appeared at the top of the stairs with a sword and shield, also wearing nothing else.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” The Inquisitor asked.

 

No one answered, and most were peering intently at their feet.

 

Adaar face hardened.

 

“What’s the meaning of this? I will have an answer.”

 

Dagna finally answered “I … uh, well, we came over … to … um, see if you had … well, toys.”

 

“… toys?” Adaar asked, incredulously.

 

“Yeah … toys.” Dagna made some gestures with her hands.

 

“Dagna, I’m a grown woman. I don’t have toys.” Adaar smiled, and most of the tension seeped out of the room.

 

Dagna was insistant. “You know, toys. For … well … grown women.”

 

Something clicked in Adaar’s mind. Suddenly Dagna gestures made sense; as if she were stroking an invisible phallus.

 

“Ooooooooh, toys.” She said. “Sorry, Dagna. I don’t have any of those toys.”

 

Dagna looked a bit disappointed, but quickly dismissed it.

 

“What of the rest of you?” Adaar asked the other women, all of whom were naked. “Are you all interested in whatever toys I don’t have?”

 

“Morrigan and I came over to make sure Dagna didn’t get into anything sensitive or delicate.” Leliana replied when Adaar’s gaze on her.

 

“Really? We came over to make sure she got the right toys.” Sera said. Adaar tried to look serious, but was unsuccessful. Even Cassandra chuckled a bit.

 

Josephine was busy look at nothing, and hadn’t made eye contact with anyone the entire time. Hawke looked nonchalant as she replied “I came here because Josie told me about a rather nice shaving knife you have, and I was hoping to borrow it. I’ve been out I the woods for quite a while, and haven’t managed to keep up my hygiene down there, if you catch my drift.”

 

“Ah. Indeed I do, Hawke.” Adaar replied, then turned and murmured into Cassandra’s ear, who took Adaar’s staff and left back up the stairs.

 

Adaar continued “Well, credit should also be given to Dagna” (the dwarf looked especially pleased with herself) “We worked together and made a magic knife that’s been enchanted to never cut flesh. Hair it’ll cut right to the skin, but you’ll never hurt yourself with it.” A moment after she finished speaking, Cassandra returned with a small wooden box under her arm and a bowl filled with water. She handed the bowl to Hawke and opened the latch on the box to reveal a very nice knife, then closed it again. Hawke handed the bowl to Josephine (still looking intently at no one’s eyes) and took the box from Cassandra with a nod. “Thank you.”

 

“Cassandra, you’re shaved too.” Dagna exclaimed.

 

Cassandra stumbled in shock, but recovered quickly. “Uh. Yes. Is that a surprise?”

 

Harding stepped in for her partner “You don’t seem like the type of person who would worry about that. More of a ‘let’s go on patrol instead of shave’ type of person.”

 

“Well, if my hair gets too long, it can get caught in joints of armor” Cassandra replied. Some of the women winced in sympathetic pain.

 

The warrior continued “So I find it easier if I just shave it off. And to be completely honest, I like the way it looks.”

 

“As do I” Adaar added, smiling at her lover. She slipped an arm around Cassandra’s waist while Dagna let out a small “Aw” and Sera made gagging noises and mimed vomiting.

 

“Get a room, you too.” The elf finally said.

 

“We have a room. You’re _standing_ in it. This _is_ our room.” The Inquisitor replied, mock seriously.

 

“Wait, who else is shaved?” Dagna said, craning her neck to look at the rest of the women.

 

“Is this what we’re going to do now, laze about and discuss personal hygiene?” Vivienne asked, looking around. “I might need some wine for that.”

 

“Hmmm, I think I might actually have some around here.” Adaar went over to a shelf, but didn’t find what she was looking for. A few shelves later on, she let out an “aha!” and brought over two bottles of wine. Cassandra had found some goblets, and passed them around.

 

“If you could chill them please, my lady.” The Inquisitor asked as she passed the bottles to Vivienne. The dark-skinned mage took hold of the wine and cooled it with magic, coating the bottles with a thin sheen of hoarfrost. Adaar took the bottles back and popped the corks by hand, then started pouring for her naked guests. A few of them had gathered the cushions in the room, and most were sitting or reclining on them.

 

Some were perfectly comfortable unclothed. Some were a little out of their element, but willing to go along. Josephine was clearly uncomfortable, but just as clearly trying not to show it.

 

“That’s a nice pattern you have there, Leliana” Vivienne commented, noticing the small, well-trimmed patch of hair above the spy’s vulva.

 

“Thank you. I like a bit of color down there” she replied, brushing her fingers lightly over her pubic hair. “I see that you’re completely shaved.”

 

“Yes, I find it easier not to deal with hair at all.” The dark-skinned mage responded.

 

“Well, I solve the problem by not dealing with my hair at all” Morrigan interjected, and everyone looked at her loins. The hair around it was wild and untamed, though sparse. “Although that’s probably because I don’t have as much as some others here.” The witch continued with a grin.

 

“If you want the Inquisitor’s magic knife, I’ve just finished with it” Hawke spoke up. She dipped the knife into the bowl one last time, rinsing off the hair, then extended the handle to Morrigan. The witch considered it, then waved off the rogue. “I think I’ll keep it for a bit yet.” Hawke shrugged, dried the knife on an unused cushion, and returned it to the box. Then she reclined, using one hand to fan air onto her freshly shaven nethers.

 

“Ooh, that _is_ a good knife.”

 

“I’ll have a go at that” Sera said, nodding towards the box. Hawke slid it across the carpet to the blonde. The rest looked at the elf and noticed there was quite a mass of wild hair down there. It tended to blend in with her skin, but it was obvious she had more than any of the rest of them.

 

“I might need some water too, ifin it’s alright.” Sera asked. Hawke looked momentarily abashed at her own forgetfulness, but Josephine had already walked the bowl over to the elf. Sera opened the box, dipped the knife in the water, and began removing the yellow tangle between her legs.

 

The rest continued the conversation while sipping the wine. Eventually Vivienne cocked her head the side and apologized “I’m sorry, Inquisitor. Did we interrupt you from anything?”

 

“Well, Cassandra and I were awake and unclothed … so, I’m afraid you did.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What did we get in the way of?” Dagna asked, curiously, while Harding slowly rested her face in her palm.

 

“Well, if we had any … ahem, _toys_ , we would have been using them” Adaar replied.

 

It took a moment for the dwarf to understand, but her eyes widened and she looked embarrassed. “Oh … I … uh” She mumbled, but the Inquisitor laughed.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“So” Sera interjected into the awkward silence “Do you take Cassandra up the butt, or does she take you?”

 

Josephine gasped, Cassandra looked cross, and Adaar merely looked bemused. “Uh … we’re quite happy not to use our butts at all.”

 

Sera looked at them like they had grown extra heads. “But the butt’s the best part.” Murmurs of agreement rose from some of the others, and Dagna nodded vigorously.

 

“I … what?” Adaar was still incredulous.

 

“It _is_ an exquisite experience.” Vivienne chimed in.

 

“I’ve just never … taken anything there before.”

 

“Well, I’m sure we can remedy that.” There we suddenly cattish smiles amongst the women.

 

“I’m not sure …” Adaar turned and looked at Cassandra, but the warrior was also smiling, and had a rather curious look in her eye. The Inquisitor shrugged. “Alright, I’ll try. On one condition.” Seemingly reading her mind, Cassandra stepped up beside her. “That _I’m_ the one to do it.” The warrior finished for her lover.

 

The women piled the cushions together as Vivienne instructed them about what to do. Adaar lay facedown on the pile of cushions so they pushed her bottom in the air. Cassandra knelt beside her, stroking her muscled globes. Vivienne handed Cassandra a jar and a small black cock. Where she had gotten them, the warrior didn’t know. The cock was slippery. With Vivienne’s instructions, she dipped her fingers in the jar and found out why. She took some of the ointment and dribbled in on her lover’s ass, and traced around the puckered opening with her index finger. Finally, she pushed it in.

 

“ _Oh_.” Adaar let out the small surprised exclamation.

 

“Is everything alright?” Cassandra asked, anxiously.

 

“Yes” the Qunari responded slowly. “It’s just a little … different. I’m not used to anything going _in_ there.”

 

Cassandra continued with her finger, slowly pushing it all the way in, then wiggling it around inside Adaar’s shapely arse.

 

“Ooh.” Again, the Inquisitor let out an exclamation. “That feels … good.”

 

Cassandra smiled and continued her ministrations.

 

“Why don’t you try another finger?” Vivienne suggested, and Cassandra complied. She eased her middle finger into Adaar’s deep road, and she let out a moan of agreement. She noticed that the other women were looking on with looks of lust in their eyes, and Sera was openly fingering herself, albeit slowly.

 

Once her middle finger was wholly inside, Vivienne motioned for her to use her thumb on the Qunari’s other hole. She slipped it inside the Inquisitor’s puss.

 

“Oh, wow!” Adaar’s eyes were wide and she was nearly panting. Cassandra sped up her movements, alternating between her thumb and her first two fingers. She pushed them as deep as she could, wriggling them inside.

 

“Well, I guess we don’t need this.” Vivienne set aside the fake cock she had brought along, deciding that Cassandra’s fingers would be enough to satisfy the Inquisitor.

 

Indeed, that was the case. Adaar was rocking back and forth on the cushions, pushing herself further onto her lover’s fingers. Her breath was coming in gasps.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, Oh, Oh, OH, OH _OH OH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_ ” She finally groaned, her body trembling as her orgasm took hold. Her hips ground spastically against Cassandra’s hand, who kept her fingers still but deep inside. She could feel Adaar’s muscles clench around the invading fingers while her pleasure continued. Finally, the spasms grew further and further apart until they eventually stopped.

 

Cassandra slipped her fingers out of her lover and smiled at Adaar when the Qunari turned to look at her.

 

“Thank you, Cass. That was wonderful.”

 

“And hot” added Sera, who had stopped fingering herself before she came.

 

The Inquisitor took a moment and a few deep breaths to collect herself. “Well, are you up for it?” She asked Cassandra.

 

The warrior didn’t respond verbally, merely bent over the cushions and assumed the same position her lover had just vacated.

 

Adaar took the jar from Vivienne and dipped her fingers in the ointment, coating them thoroughly in the slippery substance. She rubbed her index finger over Cassandra’s rosebud. “Slowly” Vivienne reminded her.

 

The Qunari gradually eased the first joint of her finger into the tight confines of Cassandra’s supple arse. “Ow, OW, _OW_!” the warrior cried out, and Addar quickly withdrew her finger. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said.

 

Cassandra was quick to reassure her, “no, it’s not your fault,” she sighed. “I guess some women just aren’t built for anal.”

 

“Alright.” The Inquisitor agreed, then rubbed the warrior’s cheeks in sympathy. “But you know what that means.” She added with a smile more fit for a minx.

 

“No. What does it mean?” Cassandra wondered, a completely lost expression on her face.

 

“Well, it means you’ll have to be punished. I’m afraid we’ll just have to make you cum more traditionally.”

 

With that, the Inquisitor gently rolled Cassandra over, so she was lying on her back, then knelt between her legs and dove into her sweet honey pot.

 

“Wait, what did you mean by ‘we’?” Cassandra asked, before Leliana and Morrigan knelt on her left and right side, each taking a nipple in their mouths.

 

Cassandra looked to Adaar in fear. Was this cheating? Did this mean she no longer satisfied her lover? But the Inquisitor paused her oral stimulation to reassure her “It’s alright. You’re still the only one for me.” With that, she went right back to Cassandra’s delicious velvety entrance. The warrior leaned her head back on a cushion, and simply enjoyed all the pleasure being done to her.

 

The three women bent over Cassandra, arses waving slowly in the air, were too much for some of the others to take. Dagna had run back across the hall to the undercroft, and she returned with her and Harding’s wearables. Vivienne had retrieved hers, possibly without slipping from the room. They each put them on, coated the fake cocks in ointment, and lined up behind one of the kneeling women.

 

Dagna was behind Morrigan. She spread her legs so her cock was at the right level, then slipped into the witch’s waiting arse.

 

Vivienne knelt behind Adaar, then bent over her to whisper in her ear “I know you’re new at this, my dear, so I’ll be nice and gentle.” With that, she eased the head of her fake prick into the Inquisitor’s recently used rear end. Vivienne had to give the other mage credit; she didn’t stop licking her lover, merely moaned with approval into Cassandra’s leaking loins as the dark-skinned woman violated her rectum. Slowly and carefully, she eased the rest of her cock into the Inquisitor, making sure to pause often and check to make sure nothing hurt. Finally, while the ridging inside rubbed Vivienne’s clit, the Qunari had the entire seven inches deep inside her bowels. A muffled moan escaped her, and it seemed to spur her tongue, if Cassandra’s matching moans were anything to go by.

 

But it was Harding behind Leliana that attracted most of the notice. Like Dagna, the scout widened her stance to line up with the spymaster’s back door. She spread a dollop of lube on her fake cock and another on the redhead’s beautiful backside, them slowly pushed inside her rectum. Once she bottomed out, she nearly pulled out, then slammed back in. The slapping of her thighs against Leliana’s attracted the eyes of the other women in the room, and the speed at which that slapping continued dropped jaws.

 

Leliana had to stop sucking Cassandra’s nipple. She just moaned in approval and rested her head on the warrior’s breast, letting Harding’s ferocious arse-pummelling take her completely. Vivienne, Adaar, Morrigan, and Dagna all paused what they were doing to take in the amazing scene, before resuming their sucking and screwing.

 

“Oh maker, I’m next.” Josephine said quietly with wide eyes as she watched her friend’s arse get reamed. Hawke was behind her, pressing her body into the diplomat’s back, wrapping her arms around her and playing with her puss.

 

Sera, feeling left out and horny after fingering herself to her boss trying anal for the first time, went over to Cassandra and squatted over the warrior’s head, pressing her loins to the brunette’s mouth. Cassandra was too caught up in the moment to care who was above her, and stuck her tongue into the blonde’s freshly shaved quim.

 

It didn’t take long for Harding to bring Leliana to the edge of orgasm. The redhead held on as long as she could, but the instrusion slamming into her bowels was too much. With a sharp intake of breath, her muscles seized and she started shaking. Her puss spurted liquid onto the floor.

 

Harding was still, letting the spymaster cum on her cock, before slowly pulling out of the quivering redhead. Once it was free, Leliana collapsed onto her side, curling up a little and taking great gasps of air. Her shivering gradually ceased.

 

She glanced over and noticed that Josie had finally gotten over her embarrassment, even plucking up the courage to take her friend’s place. The diplomat lowered her head to suck on Cassandra’s right breast, and waved her derriere invitingly at Harding. The scout wasted no time, sliding into Josie’s arse mere moments after leaving Leliana’s. She took the pace a bit slower, or she’d be too tired to do anything more that night.

 

Meanwhile, the triple pleasures administered to Cassandra were steadily bringing her closer to rapture. She could barely lick Sera’s delicious twat, her mind was elsewhere; on her breasts, on her puss. Her moans got higher, more frequent. Sera’s quim could muffle them no longer.

 

The Inquisitor took a chance and pushed the tip of her still slippery pinky finger into Cassandra’s back door. Pleasure exploded through the warrior. She screamed in ecstasy, her orgasm tearing through her with an intensity like none other. Her limbs jerked, her torso shivered, and she even squirted girl cum into her lover’s mouth. Her moans continued as her orgasm ravaged her, ravished her. The finger in her arse drove inexorably deeper into her, prolonging her pleasure. The mouths on her nipples never let up, and Adaar’s was now engulfing her clit.

 

Her orgasm deepened, lengthened. Her screams turned to shrieks of pleasure, before her voice gave out completely. Her spasms grew in intensity, before her body jerked itself away from all three women. She lay twitching near them, but then it was just three ladies on their hands and knees with their heads together being nailed in the arse.

 

Sera was increasingly frustrated at not having cum yet, but an idea crept into her head, and she waited for Vivienne to finish with Adaar’s luscious back door.

 

Hawke had been by herself since Josie took Leliana’s place. The redhead was still lying on the ground after recovering from Harding’s magnificent anal-induced orgasm, but she opened her eyes and grinned a welcome at the wayward rogue. Hawke needed no further encouraging, and knelt over the spymaster’s mouth, giving her a taste of her freshly shaven puss.

 

The dwarves and mage continued their relentless anal assault, driving deeply and skilfully into their partners. Morrigan was suddenly moaning in delight as Dagna pushed her over the edge, and Adaar was not far behind, repeating her earlier cries as Vivienne pumped the wearable deep into her bowels. The mage was near as well, the pressure on her clit becoming greater. The sounds were too much for Josephine, and she was swept away as the cock in her mahogany arse spread pleasure through her entire body. A trickle of cum leaking from her puss turned into a torrent, and her moans joined those of the quivering Adaar and Morrigan. Shrieks and grunts of ecstasy followed, until the three ladies were left a huddled mess on the floor, their bungholes thoroughly wrecked and enraptured.

 

Vivienne quickly doffed her wearable and was on her knees, furiously rubbing her clit, when Sera walked over and presented her pussy. Vivienne looked up at her questioningly, but the dwarf reached out and guided the mages mouth to her vulva. This was something new. It was always the other way around. But then, they’d never been part of an orgy before, either, so maybe it was time to try new things. The mage stabbed her tongue into the archer’s quim and two fingers into her arse. She tasted different, but good. Soon, her tongue was a whirlwind in the elf and her fingers were twisting and turning inside Sera’s back door. They were both so close. Sera braced her legs and closed her eyes. All her pent up sexual energy would soon be released. She clutched the mage’s bald head and pressed her wet womanhood against Vivienne’s wonderful mouth, urging the tongue squirming inside her to go faster.

 

Cassandra crawled over to Adaar and held her lover as her orgasm faded, slowly caressing her. Their eyes met, then their lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

 

Hawke was lost in pleasure from Leliana’s ministrations when the redhead’s tongue left her dripping puss. The rogue looked down at the grinning face between her legs questioningly, but only got a coy smile in return. Leliana tapped Hawke’s leg, and Hawke obligingly lifted it while the spymaster rolled out from under her. Coming up on her knees as well, the former bard put her arms around the champion and whispered seductively in her ear “You should meet Morrigan.”

 

The Witch of the Wilds had been in a haze of post orgasmic bliss, but her attention was sparked by the mention of her name. She rose and quietly shuffled over to the two.

 

“And why should she meet me?”

 

“I just think you have so much in common. You’ve both been alone and on the run for far too long.”

 

Hawke looked a question at Morrigan. “I left the Grey Wardens under less than stellar circumstances. I had to find an eluvian to finally escape their notice entirely.”

 

“An eluvian? Those things are dangerous.” Hawke replied, her concern clear.

 

“Not the one I found. It was hidden well, and hidden better by my magic after I used it. Have no fear.”

 

Hawek relaxed. “Well, I had no such wondrous tales. I hid in several forests ever since I left Kirkwall.”

 

“Oh, and the second reason you should meet Morrigan” Leliana interrupted “is that she can do a very special spell.”

 

“I can do several very special spells, some of which are quite useful in bed, as you are well aware.” The friends grinned at each other, before Leliana turned back to Hawke. “This one is a penis spell.”

 

This got the attention of everyone in the room, save for Sera and Vivienne, who were otherwise engaged.

 

“A penis spell? I might have to learn that.” Adaar murmured in Cassandra’s ear. The warrior laughed lightly.

 

“I only learned this with a lot of hard work as a shapeshifter.” Morrigan closed her eyes, with a look of intense concentration on her  face. With a groan and a small flash of light, the bottom of her torso changed. Her hips thinned, but the bones rotated slightly. Her puss had disappeared, and in its place, an erect cock stood, 8 inches long and one and a half in diameter.

 

Hawke swore, Morrigan opened her eyes, and everyone else gasped at the change. “Paragon’s tits!” the dwarves stared. Leliana laughed at everyone’s reactions. Hawke tentatively reached out a hand and touched the fully flesh cock. It twitched and Morrigan laughed.

 

“So, interested in getting to know me more?” the witch asked.

 

“Goodness gracious, yes!” The champion replied, already turning around to present her skinny but beautiful behind to the brunette. Leliana grabbed the jar of ointment and spread a handful on Morrigan’s cock.

 

The witch sighed in approval as the spymaster’s hands expertly worked her cock. She put her arm around her friend and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and their tongues intertwined. Leliana’s hand continued to stroke Morrigan’s hard pole while the other slipped fingers into Hawke’s waiting arse, prepping her for the fleshy invader.

 

Morrigan broke the kiss and lined up behind Hawke, resting her cockhead at the entrance to the champion’s deep road before pushing it in. Both partners groaned in approval. Morrigan slowly closed the gap between their hips, driving her penis through the rogue’s rectum and deep into her bowels.

 

Across the room, Vivienne’s tongue slithered inside Sera’s dripping puss, massaging her inner walls and bringing her ever closer to orgasm. The mage’s hands were busy, one on her own nethers, flicking quickly across her clit, and other hand was between Sera’s legs, the index and middle fingers wiggling strenusouly inside the elf’s bunghole.

 

“Oh, wotcha!” the blonde cried out as her orgasm crashed over her. Her hips spasmed against Vivienne’s face, and a torrent of cum came with it, dripping down the dark mage’s chin and onto her breasts, and matching the flood from Vivienne’s twat as her own orgasm tore through her. Sera’s hips spasmed again, the flood from her puss gradually trailing off while her orgasm continued. She clutched Vivienne’s head while their orgasms roiled inside them. Vivienne’s fingers on her clit and twisting in Sera’s lovely arse pushed their pleasure farther. Eventually their twitching ceased, and the elf’s legs gave out. Vivienne supported her as she gently fell to the floor. “Woiya, that was a _good_ one.”

 

Adaar had recovered from her mind-blowing buggery, but was looking with concern at the dwarves, who were holding hands and looking with interest at Morrigan steadily pounding Hawke’s rear.

 

“You two haven’t had the chance to be pleasured yet” The Qunari said.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about us. We can take care of ourselves if we need to.” Dagna replied.

 

“I suppose you could always Krevatch … sorry, Qunari word for Cross-hatch.” The Inquisitor explained to the questioning looks. “Both people sit down and put one leg over the leg of the other person. Then they can rub their pusses together. We’ve certainly enjoyed it.” She added as she patted Cassandra’s thigh.

 

“Yeah, we’ve done that a few times. It’s nice, but we like each other’s asses too much to only do pussy stuff.” Harding explained.

 

“Well, in that case … I doubt your wearables would fit Cass or I, but I may have something …” She stood up and went to a shelf blocked by cushions. Behind those, she pulled out a box, carefully wrapped. She presented the box to Cassandra.

 

The warrior looked at the box in surprise, then unwrapped it and lifted off the lid. Inside were two matching 7 inch obsidian wearables. “Sorry, Dagna. I guess I lied about having toys in here. Cass, I wanted us to try them on each other first, but given the dwarves’ need …”

 

“Well, I suppose that’s alright.” Cassandra reassured her. She picked the wearable sized for her from the box and slid it on. Adaar took the other one and did the same. Cassandra frowned at a thought “Um, I’m not really sure how to use one of these, though.”

 

Harding already had the answer. “Just lie on your backs, and well take care of the rest.” Adaar and Cassandra complied, lying down next to each other, with their fake cocks pointing skyward. To their right, the moans of Morrigan pounding Hawke continued.

 

After covering the wearables in ointment, Dagna knelt, straddling Cassandra while facing her head. She quickly sat on Cassandra’s cock, taking all seven inches in her arse before she realized it was 2 inches longer than what she was used to. Her eyes widened and a squeaky “Oh!” escaped her mouth. “I can feel it in … I can feel it in my stomach.” She looked down, expecting to see a bulge in her belly, but none showed. “Oh, ancestors, that’s deep!”

 

Harding sat on Adaar’s cock and took it slowly. It was a little wider than she was used to, and she could feel her bunghole stretch around the intrusion. And it just kept going! Eventually all seven inches were buried deep in her bowels. She was a little worried about what it was doing to her internal organs, but … “Damn, that feels good!” Carefully, she raised herself up a bit, feeling a bit of suction inside as the massive cock retracted an inch or two. Then she slammed down, groaning long and loud at the amazing pleasure in her ass, radiating out through the rest of her body. Eyes closed, she reached out her right arm to put around Dagna. Together, they synchronized their movement, willingly and wantonly violating their small, cute asses on the fake cocks.

 

Beside them, Morrigan continued to pummel Hawke’s welcoming arse. The witch grunted in pleasure every time she bottomed out deep inside the champion’s rear, receiving an encouraging moan in return.

 

The two friends who’d been buggered so well by Harding were left out of the action, though. Leliana sat next to Josephine, one arm around the chocolate-skinned woman’s waist. They were both enjoying the scene in front of them when Leliana’s eyes fell on Vivienne’s discarded wearable. She leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek, then whispered in her ear “you should sit in front of Hawke and let her lick you.” Josephine took her up on her suggestion, sitting in front of the champion with her legs splayed, and leaned back on her hands. Hawke dove in to the sweet nectar she had so recently enjoyed, letting the rocking motion of Morrigan slamming into her add to her licking prowess.

 

Leliana slipped into Vivienne’s wearable, finding it a bit loose but otherwise fine, and noticed the small cock inside and the ridging pressing against her clit. She might have to find another wearable that had those. She crept up behind Morrigan. “Have you ever tried this with your spell in place?” she asked the witch.

 

The brunette raised her eyebrows and stopped pumping. “No, but I’ve wondered what it would be like. Perhaps you can help me answer that.” she replied with a sly grin. Leliana took careful aim at Morrigan’s dark hole and slowly slipped the fake prick inside.

 

“Oh my. Oh My. Oh My!” The witch cried out as she felt her rectum stretch around the clay intrusion. Leliana’s slow pressing into her eventually drove her hips forward, pumping her cock further into Hawke’s waiting arse. The champion had taken a break from licking to see why Morrigan had stopped, but now she returned her attention to Josie’s dripping womanhood, licking faster as her orgasm approached.

 

Her body was soon shuddering as she came, licking again paused as she could think of nothing but the pure bliss of the cock deep in her bowels. She saw stars as the pleasure exploded through her, and her pussy sprayed girl-cum all over the floor.

 

Once her orgasm ceased, Morrigan began to pull out, but Hawke motioned for her to keep going. Josephine rolled onto her back underneath her, so she and Hawke could lick each other. The diplomat had a wonderful view of the champion’s arse stretch wide to accommodate Morrigan’s cock, as well as Morrigan’s own arse stretch lewdly around Leliana’s clay tool.

 

Beside them, Harding and Dagna kept up their synchronized pace. One arm around each other, they turned their heads towards each other and locked lips as they rode up and down the obsidian cocks. Beneath them, Cassandra and Adaar were also kissing passionately, hands alternating between their own breasts and those of the dwarves.

 

On the other side of them, Vivienne was on all fours, facing away from the group, with Sera sitting beside her dark and shapely rear end. After dipping her fingers in the ointment, the elf slipped her index and middle fingers into Vivienne’s bung hole, bringing a gasp from the mage. Sera had never played with her arse before, only her puss. She wasn’t unused to anal, only with the person doing it. Admirably well, in fact. Sera took Vivienne’s moan as approval, and worked a third finger into the loosening hole. A long, guttural groan emerged from the dark-skinned woman when Sera eased her pinky finger inside her puckered rosebud. It was stretched into a slot now, accommodating the elf’s fingers in a line as she wiggled them around inside the wonderfully soft arse.

 

Sera peppered her beautiful bottom with kisses while Vivienne assumed the position the blonde had previously that day; she lowered her head and rested her cheek on a cushion, freeing up her hands to rub furiously at her clit and in her velvety pussy. Sera brought her thumb down to join her other fingers …

 

A quickly strangled shriek caught the attention of everyone else in the room. From their position, it looked like Sera’s arm ended at her wrist, connected to Vivienne’s backside.

 

“Sera, is … is your entire _hand_ in Vivienne’s arse?”

 

“Yup” Sera responded proudly at the same time as Vivienne let out a shaky “yes”.

 

Hawke looked down between her legs at Josephine. “That’s the thing from the book I tried but couldn’t do. Vivienne must have a _fantastic_ ass.” Josie grinned, then went back to licking. Hawke resumed as well, as the other members also resumed their activities.

 

Sera tried to pump her arm a bit, but Vivienne quickly warned her off. Instead, the mage rocked back and forth on the massive intrusion stretching her arse to the breaking point. She wasn’t able to take it deep, but it made up for that with width. Damn, it felt great!

 

Sera slowly clenched her fingers into a fist and slowly pulled it partially out. She watched with fascination as Vivienne’s orifice stretched grotesquely, growing larger and larger until her knuckles showed. The mage’s moans began repeating and growing higher in pitch, and her rubbing grew frantic. When Sera slid her fist in farther than before, Vivienne buried her face in the cushion and screamed as she came. She flooded the carpet with cum. Her back arched as her muscles seized, tightening her ass’s grip on Sera’s hand. Her colon clenched again and again around Sera’s fist as the pleasure cascaded over her. Again and again, she squirted juice onto the floor. Her throat grew raw from muffled screaming, until finally her orgasm gradually faded away. Her legs gave out, and she collapsed. Sera pulled her hand out with a wet “plop” as Vivienne crashed to the floor.

 

Next to them, Dagna and Harding were increasing their intensity, nearly hopping up and down on the massive tools in their small asses. Their colons had gotten used to the size of the intrusions, and now they revelled in the pleasure it brought them.

 

Beside them, the four-person mini-orgy was coming to an end, for at least one member. Hawke’s fine arse and Leliana’s cock pounding her own were too much for Morrigan. With a series of increasing moans and finally a gasp, she came. She thrust deep into Hawke and her cock spurted semen deep into the Champion’s bowels. Leliana slammed deep into her arse, doubling and prolonging the pleasure. The redhead’s hands on her breasts, fingers on her nipples, sent her to realms of ecstasy she hadn’t thought possible.

 

Her eyes fluttered as her ejaculate dwindled. She fell back against Leliana as Hawke leaned forward, freeing her cock. She fell to the side, and had just enough concentration to dissipate the spell, returning her groin to that of a woman, before she fell into unconsciousness.

 

“Hurry, Leliana.” Hawke’s eyes pleaded with the spymaster, and she wasted no time in slamming her wearable into the champion’s still gaping ass. The ridging on the wearable set her clit afire, but it was the champion who felt the anal plunge the best. So near was she to orgasm that it only took a few thrusts to push her over the edge. Her moans were muffled by Josie’s delicious quim, but she nearly drowned the diplomat with the amount of cum she squirted onto her face. Josephine coughed and sputtered, her hair matted with liquid as Hawke trembled in orgasm above her. Her ecstasy peaked and her shaking slowly calmed. When Leliana pulled out, she rolled off of Josephine, curling slightly, and occasionally shivering.

 

Then it was just Leliana looking down at Josephine’s beautiful cum-covered face and her matted hair. They smiled at each other, but twin cries brought their attention to the dwarves. It seemed that Dagna had started cumming before Harding, but it hardly mattered. Both of them had plunged down on the wearables, wedging them as deep into their bowels as they could. Both were spurting prodigious amounts of cum onto the stomachs and breasts of their partners. Both were keening loudly as their orgasms swept through them, prolonged by their partners’ hands on their breasts, nipples rolled between fingers. Both trembled and shivered and shook, and then both toppled forwards onto the chests of their partners, to drained to even remove the massive cocks from their willingly-abused asses.

 

While Josephine enjoyed the show, Leliana went from over her head to between her legs. Lifting the diplomat’s legs up, she raised those luscious chocolate cheeks off the ground and slid her fake prick into the rosebud between then. Already stretched out by Harding’s wonderful work, the redhead easily bottomed out and both groaned at the contact. The wearable’s ridges were almost too much for Leliana, and she could only hope that she got Josie off before no one was left to pleasure her.

 

As if called by her thoughts, Adaar and Cassandra’s mouths descended on Josephine’s mahogany breasts, teasing and biting the nipples. Her own hands busy holding up Josephine’s legs, Leliana was surprised to feel her own breasts being played with. Sera had taken it upon herself to help the spymaster along, knowing what Vivienne’s wearable could do to a woman’s clit.

 

It didn’t take long for either woman. A few quick thrusts, and then Leliana buried the fake cock in Josie’s arse as far she could. Josie moaned loudly, Leliana groaned loudly, and both shook uncontrollably as their orgasm rampaged through them. Leliana coated the inside of the wearable with her own juices, while Josephine’s quim erupted in a spray of liquid, landing on everyone and everything around,. The pleasure spared no parts of their bodies, racing up spines and down limbs, exploding in clits and colons, subjecting Leliana and Josephine to bouts of rapturous ecstasy before gently fading away.

 

Leliana dropped Josie’s legs onto the cushions around her and fell back into Sera’s arms, who laid her down onto the soft floor. Cassandra inhaled deeply, smelling all the sex in the room, and looking around at everyone and everything. Naked bodies strewn about, cushions everywhere, and everything coated in the juices of ten women who’d all had the best orgasms an anal orgy could provide. “Goodness, we’re going to have a hell of a time cleaning this up.”

 

“Hmm … maybe we can get the maids to do it.” Adaar answered.

 

Sera interjected “Or you could forget about cleaning up and just screw their arses.”


End file.
